


A Gift of Hindsight

by silver_drip



Series: Civil War Unconnected Stories [29]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Time Travel, Tony Stark Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Post Battle of Manhattan, Tony is surprised to meet his future self.





	A Gift of Hindsight

Tony was high off victory. He’d flown a nuke—a _fucking_ nuke—through a wormhole and helped defeat an alien army.

Now he and the new team were eating shawarma together, tired, yet victorious.

Tony was about to invite the Avengers to live with him when a buzzing began that grew louder before there was a _pop_.

A portal opened up and a distinctly familiar, yet completely different, man walked through it.

“I’m you,” the Tony lookalike said, “but from 2018. Before you ask, yes it’s true. To confirm here’s something only you and I know: File13B2—Aspect 3.”

Tony gaped at his haggard features, accepting that the man before him was him from the future. Not even Jarvis knew about Tony’s emergency ‘fake death’ fund.

“I always knew I’d invent time travel,” Tony said, feeling breathless.

The other version of him, FutureTony, laughed before wincing in pain.

The Avengers were all on alert and looked like they were ready to attack.

“Calm down, you guys. He’s me,” Tony explained. He couldn’t look away from FutureTony. He looked so beat up despite there being no obvious injuries. His hair was specked with grey and he had a full beard. The lines around his eyes were deep. Worst of all, he had a nearly defeated air about him that scared Tony.

FutureTony opened his arms wide with a grin that Tony recognized as his teasing one.

“You promised,” FutureTony said.

“We were like five. Contracts with minors are nonbinding.” Tony got up and hugged his future self, despite his words. Tony didn’t like how boney FutureTony felt.

As he pulled away, FutureTony’s expression became all business. His eyes swept over the Avengers, and there was no love there.

“These people, these pieces of shit,” FutureTony shook his head. The Avengers gave him confused and startled looks. “None of them are worth your time or friendship. Natasha—Natalia Alianovna Romanoffa—stabbed you in the throat once and if you let her into your life she’ll stab you in the back and blame it on your ego.” Natasha looked like she was about to speak, but FutureTony didn’t give her a chance. “Robert Bruce Banner is nothing but a fair-weather friend. The moment things got tough he ran away. If you’re feeling generous give him a job and make sure he stays out of your life.” Bruce blanched at FutureTony, but Tony could tell by Bruce’s expression that he wasn’t really surprised.

“We need to take you into SHIELD,” Clint said while standing.

“Back off, birdbrain,” FutureTony said as a gauntlet unfolded from his watch. He didn’t raise it, but the threat was clear. Clint paused, but didn’t stand down. “A _family-man_ like you shouldn’t risk your life so much, but it’s obvious to me why you do. You weren’t even retired a full year before you were restless and ditched your family.” FutureTony turned his attention back to Tony. “He goes and breaks the law then blames you when he’s tossed in jail. Clinton Barton is just a snotty teenager who isn’t worth your time or tech.”

“Hey!” Clint jumped to attack FutureTony, but a blast from FutureTony’s gauntlet sent him flying backwards.

“That was the lowest setting.” FutureTony aimed at Natasha. “Don’t even think about it.” She glared at him. “Thor Odinson has a temper,” FutureTony continued. Thor narrowed his lips before looking at the ground, proving to Tony that FutureTony was telling the truth. “He didn’t hesitate to strangle me. I’m not surprised Loki went off the deep end with a bully and pigheaded brother like you—But, I’m feeling generous. No one deserves to lose their mom after all,” FutureTony pointedly looked at Steve before turning his attention to Thor. “Your mother is killed by the dark elves who were trying to get the Aether.”

The color drained from Thor’s face.

“You’re welcome,” FutureTony said, “and then we’re left with Steven Rogers, the worst of the group.” Steve looked startled. FutureTony’s glare was powerful and even set Tony on edge. “You… You are the biggest hypocrite of all! You claim to fight for the people, yet when they say they don’t want you going into their country you think you have the right to ignore them. My first thoughts on you were right. The only thing special about you came from a bottle.” FutureTony turned back to Tony. “Don’t ever trust him, Tony. He beat me to a pulp and then left me to die.” FutureTony took in a shuddered breath.

“I would never—”

“You do—You did.” FutureTony cut off Steve. FutureTony raised his chin and looked down at Steve. “You never really cared about the world. You were just tired of being weak. All you ever wanted was to fight and win. You’re pathetic.”

FutureTony fished in his pocket and pulled out a flash drive. He smiled fondly to Tony and handed him the drive.

“This contains plans on a satellite grid system that will help with the fight against Thanos," Thor gasped, "and some important details about the future. Also, there’s information about some people who are going to try to kill you, including Aldrich Killian and a pair of twins from Sokovia. I threw in a few blueprints of improved water filtration systems and advances in medical technology.”

Tony was surprised when FutureTony gave him a kiss on the forehead before disappearing through another portal.


End file.
